comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Waid (ME-12)
Early Life of a Fanboy Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon Them The Rankless Hero The Interview From Hell Personality "You're too young to be so jaded." Relationships Makkari Karuna Kaur/Paragon David Foxx/Spider-Man Powers and Abilities "Super-speed, Google it." Powers Abilities Weaknesses Analysis Paralysis "Analysis paralysis or paralysis of analysis is the state of over-analyzing (or over-thinking) a situation so that a decision or action is never taken, in effect paralyzing the outcome. A decision can be treated as over-complicated, with too many detailed options, so that a choice is never made, rather than try something and change if a major problem arises. A person might be seeking the optimal or "perfect" solution upfront, and fear making any decision which could lead to erroneous results, when on the way to a better solution." This is Will's greatest weakness, both as a pro hero and as a person in general. Rage "Not a lot people know what if feels like to, be angry... in your bones... that rage. How it colors the way you look at the world. Rarely do people give a fuck enough to try and understand what can make a person that furious: the things I've seen, heard, even done. Every. Single. Time. They tell me to do the one thing they know I can’t do: Move on; be happy. After awhile, they stop trying, and they forget that I have every god damn right to be angry!" Partially due to his youth, and partially due to his passion, Will is sometimes prone to feeling intense rage. While it is relatively rare, sometimes Will's rage prevents him from using his skills properly, opens himself up to mistakes, and leads to violent outbursts. In addition to possible mistakes, Will's rage has also been demonstrated to lead Will to seriously harming an adversary, even possibly killing them. Math While Will is a polymath in many subjects such as history, philosophy, political science, and strategy; he is notably weak in the comprehension of Mathematics. He comprehends basic algebra and geometry, and he is particularly gifted in logic, but cannot go much further than that. Females Perhaps on par with Analysis Paralysis, Females rank as a tremendous chink in The Blur's armor. Covered best on the Romantic Life sub-section of the Personality section, females almost effortlessly cause Will great mental anguish. He finds the social stereotypes of males as perpetuated by females is offensive, and he finds it unfair that they can be as cruel as they like without a single repercussion. Years of being rejected by females also made it extremely difficult for Will to adequately open up to the women he eventually fell in love with who reciprocated his affection, often to the point that he found it impossible to return affection. Paraphernalia The Blur Suit Year One/Amateur Pro Hero Trivia *Based on My Hero Academia characters All Might, Eraserhead, and Deku; Tiger and Bunny character Wild Tiger; DC characters Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barry Allen/The Flash; and MARVEL character Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." **He has a habit of adopting the foreign language form of his name whenever he is in another country (e.g. Guillaume, Guillermo, etc). *Waid comes from the Old English verb wadan meaning "to go; pass; proceed," more symbolically "advancer." **Spelling it Waid rather than Wade is to reference comic book writer Mark Waid. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-12 Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Leaping Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Invulnerability Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Expert Detectives Category:Martial Artists